<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ephémère by MelpomeneAndErato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957540">Ephémère</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato'>MelpomeneAndErato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jungta, M/M, yuwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ephémère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>
到了半晚上就只有我一个人在了。和我的同事们都尽量避免上晚班不同，我还挺享受这个时间段。没什么顾客，哪怕要理货也有充足的时间，不用像白天一样急急忙忙赶回柜台收银。我已经把关东煮的机器关掉了，没有人会现在来买，它沸腾起来咕咚咕咚的声音非但不让我感到所谓温暖的幸福，反而让我烦躁。表层浮着一层因为店里偏低的温度而冷却的油脂和几颗丸子，过了最后几个小时就要全部被处理掉，我打定主意下班前第一件事就要把它们全部倒进垃圾桶里。</p><p>盯着不远处货架上的零食包装上的卡通人物发呆，我试图把右手食指上的倒刺拔掉。已经尽可能很小心地倒着去扯了，可是等到我收回目光专注地把它清理干净的时候，还是有血从指甲边缘慢慢渗了出来。有点痛，发生在手指的创口似乎总比别的部位上的要更痛一些。我在边上拿了一包创口贴，付完帐后几乎已经不再流血了。反手在后面架子上的某个位置拿纸巾把血擦干净，正在撕开创口贴包装的时候，有人来了。</p><p>之所以知道人进来了，是因为店门口设置了一个类似红外线的东西，只要检测到人进出就会反反复复放一段和我高中上课铃声极其相似的旋律。我抬头看见一个瘦高的年轻男人正小心地把玻璃门关上，然后转身去挑他想要买的东西。按道理来说我应该对他说欢迎光临，但我到了这个点实在懒得开口了，我想他也不会介意我的偷懒。他把两只手插在卫衣前兜里，站在冷柜放酒的那一侧看着，侧脸的线条很好看。后来我终于确认他是在出神，因为他一点动静也没有，仿佛要在那个冒着凉意的巨大盒子前站成雕塑。</p><p>“你好……？”我试探着跟他打招呼，“有什么需要吗？”</p><p>他最好说什么也不需要，我忙我的就好，我这么想着，加快速度缠好了创口贴。他好像迟疑了一下，慢慢地开口问我：“酒的话，您有什么推荐吗？”</p><p>该说奇怪吗，但做这份工作之后很少有人——特别是年轻男人对我说敬语。我本来想直接告诉他，想了想还是从柜台走出去站在他身边去问他：“你能喝吗？”</p><p>不用等他回答我也知道了，眼眶红红的刚从哪里哭过过来，最好不要喝太多免得醉倒在店里麻烦我。可惜我并没有太多兴趣想了解他发生了什么，有故事的客人太多，如果我每个都要照顾妥当，老板起码要付给我比现在多三倍的薪水。我把选择放在了酒精度数很低的果酒里，随意挑了一瓶给他，“就这个吧。”</p><p>他没有反对我，好像无条件相信我的话，顺从地接过去。付账的时候他问我还有没有关东煮，我只能有点尴尬地说机器坏掉了非常抱歉，他看起来也不疑有他。付过钱后他就拿着东西坐到了靠窗的位置，看着窗外空无一人的街道。不惹麻烦我也不管他，玩手机的时候时不时抬头看他一眼就好。陌生人长得很好看，眼睛湿润嘴唇殷红，和这样的人共处一室当然不是坏事。如果是在别的地方遇见，我也许还会过去安慰安慰他，但我现在已经疲惫得动都不想动，哪怕他早一点来，在那个胡搅蛮缠的中年上班族之前来就好了。可是他现在才出现，我没有余力发扬我的怜悯之心。</p><p>凌晨三点半，也许还有两个多小时就该天亮了。我不太确定，因为其实我从来没有注意过具体时间。上一次正儿八经地看日出还是小时候，很早就去了海边，困得迷迷糊糊被叫醒，脚陷进沙子里看着太阳慢慢升起。在这间店里迎接的黎明都是突如其来的，仿佛我只不过是眨了眨眼睛，白昼和夜晚就已经完成了它们的交换。外面的世界又会开始变得拥挤吵闹，我能找到的自我空间永远只有晚上的十个小时。</p><p>观察我的客人变成了此事我唯一有点乐趣可寻的事。看起来还是个学生，全身上下还散发着没进入过社会的稚嫩。百分之八十是因为感情上的事所以才哭，在这种方面连金道英都必须承认，我猜的永远是对的。那瓶果酒被他打开放在一边，目测也就是啜饮了一两口的样子。我随着他的目光看向窗外，什么也没有，不知道他在看些什么。</p><p>突然他慢慢地低头，把脸藏到了臂弯里。卫衣袖子柔软的裹住他的脸，包容地让他与我隔离开来。我想他是又哭了，但好像惊动他递给他纸巾对一个成年男人来说稍微有些唐突。我只好装作没看见。</p><p>等到了早晨我就要离开了，换掉制服，回家洗个澡把自己扔在床上好好睡个一天。之后的事之后再说。</p><p>今天是我最后一天在这个便利店上班，不出意外他将会是我最后一个顾客。上天让这样乖巧的客人来陪我，让我感到有点幸运。也许他走的时候我会对他说“拜拜”，不是店员守则上公式化的再见，感谢他因为不幸而今晚出现在这里。</p><p>我轻轻地笑了，为自己的幼稚与自私。</p><p>不过我向来如此。</p><p>*<br/>
他慢慢地向我靠近的时候，我脑子里在想：他居然记得我。</p><p>好像那天晚上的纯情是假的，现在的他身上有一种女孩子取向的玫瑰香水的味道，混杂着我也分辨不出的酒味。他没有喝醉，可能只是酒精让他欢快了一些，愉悦地对我说：“又见到哥了。”</p><p>我默默反省了一下自己好像从来没有在意过便利店员的长相，示意他可以在我身边的位置坐下。他几乎不费什么力气就坐到了那把高脚凳上，脚非常轻松地就踩在地上，动作有些出乎意料的轻盈。我们默默地观察对方的神色，不远处的舞池里挤满了各式各样的人，但我确认他不会想去加入他们，他甚至干净得好像不该出现在这种场合。</p><p>“你过来玩？”</p><p>这是在问我什么废话，我几乎想翻个白眼。但最终我没有，因为我看到他眼里有一种异样的东西，和我在便利店第一次和他对视时不同，他在像我表达兴趣。至于接受与否，选择权在我。到底是什么让他换了个人，还是他本来就是现在他展现出来的样子，我不知道。</p><p>过了一会儿他才恍然大悟般对我伸出手自我介绍，“悠太哥叫我廷祐就好。”</p><p>肯定是那天看到了我的工牌记住了我的名字，原来哪怕伤心难过的时候也是只机灵的小狗。他的手掌宽大而薄，手心却是软的，有点热的温度传递过来。我们默契地没有松开，就在桌面下像情侣一样松松垮垮地牵手，指尖时不时擦过对方的手背。刚咽下去的酒液过了入口的激烈，已经慢慢变得甘甜。他眯着眼睛向我笑了一下，他为什么总是对着别人笑呢，但我也忍不住笑起来，因为我心知肚明他想要什么。我不会开口，看他会怎么做。他的手突然滑到我还裹着创口贴的食指上，问我，“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>“切东西不小心切到手了。”</p><p>一瞬间他的表情突然真挚起来，像小动物一样触碰了一下他觉得伤口可能在的地方，偏偏还蒙对了，痛得我忍不住皱了一下眉。看到我的神情后他又狡黠地笑起来，“我看到了，是你自己撕的。”</p><p>我并不太在意被他揭穿，耸耸肩表示他是不是应该放开我了。但他把我的手扣得更紧，探身过来撒娇似地说，“和我做吧。”</p><p>我很确定他只是有些寂寞所以才来找上我，因为我答应他也是出于相同的理由。成年人单纯地互相解决生理上的需求有什么呢，况且我们也算是相识一场，算不上陌生人。我才不会去确认他是否已经分手还是依旧和他的男朋友藕断丝连，背德感只会找上他的门，而不是我的。从进去接吻开始，他还算小心地照顾我的感受，温柔地让我在他手中因为单纯的快感累积而达到第一次高潮。唯一的后悔就是除了调情的其他部分他真的不太熟练，顶进来的时候我几乎要痛到背过气去，过分的填充感让我的指甲没控制好力度，直接划破了他的后背。</p><p>“你他妈不会就给我滚。”我想要抬腿狠狠地踹他的肩头一脚，却被他抓住了脚踝动弹不得。他终于显得有些慌张，低下头讨好似地跟我接吻，小声地对我说悠太哥对不起。他的嘴唇很软，含吮住的触感让人痴迷。之后轻缓地动起来，箍着我的腰，进出到我最深的地方，像是要和我变成一体。在心理上我觉得那是滚烫的，马上要蒸干我的灵魂。再渐渐变成了过度的快感，他抓住我要往下伸的手拉去我的头顶，“这次我把哥插射好不好？会很舒服的。”</p><p>那是我第一次知道我没办法抗拒他的任何请求。</p><p>结束后他从背后抱着我，埋头在我的后颈处。呼吸弄得我有点痒想要往前退开，却突然注意到被他丢在床头的外套。我没征求他的同意，直接把引起我兴趣的那一截绳子从他的外套口袋里勾出来。果然是学生牌一样的东西。他有点懊恼地揉乱了头发，没有阻止我的动作。</p><p>“金廷祐？”我第一次叫他的名字，他乖乖地应了一声。学生牌上的证件照和他本人没有什么区别，头发更短一些显得很清爽。他大概不知道我为什么突然笑得很开心，有点紧张地看着我。我翻身跨坐到他身上，由着他的手自然而然攀上我的腰。</p><p>“XX大学大一生？”我俯下身拍拍他的脸，“你成年了吗？”</p><p>“当然成年了，我二月的。”</p><p>“那也该叫学长，我是大四生。”</p><p>“不用哥说我也会说敬语的啊。”金廷祐很认真地说，仿佛听不出我在和他开玩笑。</p><p>于是我心满意足。我捉弄他，戏耍他，把他掌握在我手里团团转，我几乎喜爱上了这种畸形的情绪占有。也许我们之间有下一次也不是不可以，陷入睡眠前我这样想，反正是我自己在脑子里想，就算后悔也没关系。我宽容大量地原谅他的没轻没重了，但下一次的前提依然是他能在床上稍微有点进步。</p><p>他凑到我耳边说，“晚安。”像小狗一样温热的呼吸声和鼻音，我转过身搂住了他的头，问他怎么了。</p><p>但其实金廷祐没有哭，我的手没有在他脸上摸索到眼泪。他没说话，只是又来和我接吻。</p><p>于是我没再追问。</p><p>*<br/>
我还是会去学校上课。学校规定的毕业出席率是个低的有些吓人的数字，我甚至怀疑就算一个月不去数字也掉不到那个标准。因为我在他面前提到过，所以金廷祐大概只是知道我比他高三级。我没告诉他我笑得前仰后合的真正原因是我们连学校都是一样的。</p><p>那个晚上之后我们又见过几次，但没有再做爱。第二天起床就一起去了看我想看很久的漫画改编电影，我给他解释剧情的时候他就认真地看着我，间隔地说明白了明白了，像个小学生。我不知道他是不是无论看谁都是用那样湿润的眼神，专注真挚的，在电影院昏暗的环境里都让人无法忽视。但不得不承认我很受用，因为等我反应过来的时候，我已经花了越来越多的时间和金廷祐呆在一起。交换了联系方式，甚至还在社交软件上约好要一起去吃某样当红的食物。不过我们没有带对方回过家，这样说来多少还是保持了基本的警戒心。</p><p>我从后门的小窗口往里看，只能看到他圆圆的后脑勺。坐得像有人在后面拿教鞭训他一样笔直，大概是从小家庭教育的结果。偶尔会偏头跟坐在他边上的朋友小声说话，把电脑往那边转一点给朋友抄笔记。不管什么时候他都是圆滑的，除了我和他第一次见面的那个夜晚，其他场合他都显得游刃有余。说到底他不吵不闹的乖巧原来是因为脆弱，看到他缩在书后面对别人偷偷笑起来我也忍不住开始笑，金道英探头过来问我在看什么。</p><p>“小狗。”</p><p>“又是你在哪里遇到的吧？”金道英瞪圆了眼睛，“呀，这是大一的教室，中本悠太。”</p><p>“又不是没成年，少见多怪。”我熟练地躲开了金道英劈过来的手，和他一起离开。</p><p>“你不出现的时候到底在干些什么啊？就一个人在家？”</p><p>我不知道该怎么回答他。选择一个人到离家很远、甚至都不在一个国度的地方念书，在还有些寒冷的时候开始了人生第一次的独居生活。说很辛苦也并没有，经济上因为有父母的资助也还算宽裕。入学之后谈过恋爱，也参加了社团，但我就在这样的生活里一日一日消磨最初打开新家客厅顶灯开关时的喜悦，慢慢说是心如死灰也不为过。提不起劲，只能给自己找麻烦寻求刺激，跑去打工就是一部分。想了半天我敷衍了他一句累积社会经验，正好他在打电话，没时间再和我扯。</p><p>其实我在生活上并不散漫，甚至称得上是自律。到了学校的咖啡厅，金道英把加冰的咖啡递到我面前的时候我接了过来，对他表示感谢。因为戴着耳机所以我听不清楚他说什么，不过看他表情无非又是在说我的古板口味再过五百年也不会变。一周只有两天有课，教授还会录课上传到网上，课业压力并不太重。坐在靠窗的位置我看着完全不认识的人们穿过草坪，脑子开始放空。兜兜转转不免又想到最近接触的最多的人，还没想清楚要从什么地方开始想，下了课的金廷祐提着电脑包，和一个我不认识的男生一起往这边走过来。</p><p>他们看起来倒挺像是一类人，氛围都那么多情，看上去也都那么漂亮。我不认识的还穿着校服的那位偏头亲昵地看着金廷祐，忽地笑起来拍了拍金廷祐的肩膀，看样子和他很熟。是哪所高中来参观的学生吧，听说在高中生里很流行，实地参观来确定马上要到来的高考志愿。不过说实在的这个国家的高考制度实在太过复杂，我也不太清楚。但我意识到我就在这一刻撞破了金廷祐的秘密，他从来没有提到过的，让他在我面前失态的原因，一定和那个男生有关。他表现得实在太过明显了，连他惯常的与人亲近都带着他所没有意识到的意味，小狗在喜欢的人面前总是藏不好喜悦。</p><p>耐心地等了一会儿，那个男生跟他挥手道别转身离开，我双手合十向金道英道歉要他今晚去约别人，在他生气之前赶紧跑去找金廷祐。他还傻站在原地低着头不知道在想些什么，我放轻脚步凑过去，感谢他并没有高出我太多，我很轻松就能在他耳边说话：“还在看吗？”</p><p>多少被我吓到了，下意识把手握成拳举到胸口。小孩子的习惯，我满意地看着金廷祐转过来看到我一脸惊讶，“悠太哥？怎么会在这里”</p><p>“蠢，我是这里的学生。”我从书包里抽出学生牌亮给他看，刻意没给他时间让他看清那张我讨厌的自己的丑照片就又放回包里。“等会有安排吗？”</p><p>“没有，和哥一起也可以。”他没有质问我为什么之前不告诉他，只是又乖乖地点点头，好像我说什么都会听我的。</p><p>“那今天去开房吧。”</p><p>他也没有发出什么异议。</p><p>这是专属于成年人的放松方式，反而比第一次显得更加急迫，今天我们连对方身上穿着的衬衫都没有脱掉。做到一半的时候我实在没忍住，在他耳边说：“想叫那个孩子的名字也可以，我不会介意。”</p><p>他停了下来，窘迫慌张的样子其实比他平常的时候更可爱，眼神飘忽不知所措。也许他在不知道怎么向我开口解释，又或许是觉得我的话就我们的关系而言已经有些越界，总之他长久的没说话，弄得我有点紧张：“对不起，如果让你不高兴的话我道歉。”</p><p>“Nana。”金廷祐突然说，我明白这就是那个男生的名字了，我还没有自恋到认为金廷祐是在叫我。从来没有人这么叫过我。于是我抬起上半身抱紧了金廷祐，体贴地让他看不到我的脸，“那继续吧。”</p><p>有时候我自己都认为我对他太过分的溺爱与心软。</p><p>我不太在乎他在床上把我当成谁的替代品，我不会觉得委屈或是感到不满。比起这个，我更讨厌看到他一副心事重重的样子，那会让我感到无比厌烦。如果连做爱的对象都让我厌倦，我不知道我还能从哪里找到下一个生活的刺激。</p><p>他要想很久才跟我说下一句话，我就坐在窗台上一边听一边抽烟，再时不时给他点回应。</p><p>“所以他是你前男友吗？”</p><p>“只是暗恋对象而已。”</p><p>“那他喜欢女生？”</p><p>“不是。”他的头从被子里挣扎了出来，吃惊地看了我一眼，“为什么这样觉得？”</p><p>我的手在脸上比划了一下，“不是哭过嘛，第一次见你的时候。我还以为是他拒绝你了。”</p><p>“他喜欢男生啦，我之前就知道。那天只是因为，只是因为那天晚上他和别人在一起了而已。”</p><p>金廷祐现在说得很轻松，在我眼里却狼狈得不行，好像耳朵尾巴都耸拉下去。我说不出什么安慰他的话，望着窗外最终似是而非地应和了一下。突然觉得有点没意思，我在烟灰缸里摁灭了烟，坐到床边摸了摸他的头。</p><p>“后悔？谁让你不早跟人家表白。”</p><p>“哥难道就没有暗恋过人吗。”他居然一把攥住了我的手，毫不犹豫地在指尖咬了一口。</p><p>我感到有点好笑，因为我上一次暗恋确实是两三年前的事了，具体我不愿去追溯。说我少女漫画看太多也好，暗恋在我印象中充满了青涩的懵懂意味，与如今的我不太沾边。我的手上一定还残留着薄荷清凉的烟味，但金廷祐好像毫不在意，依然握着我的手——哪怕他不抽烟。这时候他如果再用脸颊来蹭蹭我的手心，我一定会什么都答应他。我想了想，还是低头对他说：</p><p>“因为成年人不恋爱，只做爱。明白吗？”</p><p>“别再喜欢已经不可能的人了。”</p><p>*<br/>
后来我知道了更多的，关于那个男生的事。</p><p>全名叫罗渽民，和金廷祐是偶然认识的。‘渽民喜欢8 shot的咖啡，渽民喜欢全糖的奶茶。’那个看上去精致漂亮的男孩的口味很奇怪，至少我不太能理解。金廷祐会硬着头皮一个一个尝试着去接受，我也懒得阻止他，看着他逼着自己咽下他其实并不喜欢的东西，皱着眉头强行说还不错，我只能有点目瞪口呆地把我的咖啡咽下去。</p><p>好幼稚，我不知道他这种行为和一心莽撞地讨人喜欢的小狗有什么区别。但他似乎不厌其烦，用这样傻瓜一样的方式试图在心理上和罗渽民靠得更近。金廷祐其实很聪明，也很懂得分寸，在罗渽民恋爱之后他没有在罗渽民面前说过他爱他。他的爱情没有带给其他人负担，只是几乎要把他自己给摧毁，变成一个只看着罗渽民的游魂。</p><p>那他这样做是什么样的感觉呢？陪罗渽民去过周末，偶尔还有罗渽民的小男朋友在场的时候，他被那个有一双可爱的笑眼的情敌叫‘廷祐哥’的时候，是什么样的感觉呢？</p><p>我始终无法理解。但看起来他也越来越疲惫，像是燃料要耗尽的飞行器，很快就要坠落那样。</p><p>到了后来我会带他回家，像小孩子那样挤在沙发上分享同一张毯子。都不想起身去拿放在远处的遥控器，看着电视里放的让人完全打不起精神的无聊节目，头靠着头睡着。只是偶尔金廷祐会变得非常粘人，紧紧地靠过来，仿佛害怕我会逃跑。这个时候他的洁癖和整理癖会消失到九霄云外，就像今天。哪怕我刚踢完球拎着包一身汗跟他一起刚到家，他也会从后面搂住我，像是精疲力尽那样趴在我的肩膀上。我小声地偏过头说，“让我去洗澡吧”，他也不为所动，我知道他一定又去见罗渽民了，只好就维持着这个姿势刷手机。我偶尔抬头看着玻璃窗上的反光，他寂寞的表情在模糊的倒影中都很明显。</p><p>我对他说，“别总是利用我获得安全感。”</p><p>他有点沉闷的声音从我的后颈传来，“哥不也是为了上床才和我联系吗。”</p><p>“被你发现啦。”</p><p>我并不会觉得不好意思，一个巴掌拍不响，金廷祐如果自己不愿意，现在也不可能出现在这里。我有时候甚至对他有些居高临下的嘲讽，在日复一日扮演情种的时候，猛烈进出我的身体的人偏偏也是他。可我不会觉得讨厌，和人谈爱情的纯洁性只会使人变得痛苦。单纯地做爱就好，快感和欲望是每个人的万能药。我摸过烟盒抽了一支烟出来点火，刚抽了一口，被金廷祐按住了手。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“不要抽了。”</p><p>“这你也要管？”</p><p>“对不起。”他眼里的什么东西一下子黯淡下去，“我就是觉得总抽对你不太好。”</p><p>其实我自己并没有什么感觉，反省了一下突然发现最近光顾便利店买烟的次数是在显著提高。有点尴尬，他的手就这样一直覆在我的手背上，手指从上往下穿过我的指缝扣住我的手，像是要把我禁锢在他怀里。这并不是一个依靠的姿势，金廷祐只有在我们这样靠近的时候才会让我清晰地感受到他是个颇有侵略性的成年男人。我叹了口气，偏过头去和他接吻。他好像微微有点笑意，我舔了舔他上扬起来的嘴角。</p><p>“又要说什么。”</p><p>“没什么。”他的声音很软，在男性中很少听到这样的音色。可塑性也强，这是老天送给他的礼物，“只是觉得悠太哥对我太好了，好过头了。是因为觉得愧疚吗？”</p><p>我不知道做什么反应，有微弱的愤怒和恼火慢慢烧起来，让我挣开了他。这种近乎被羞辱的情感让我感到难堪。不知道从哪里开始的麻木席卷了我的全身，我问他，“你非要这样吗？”</p><p>以前就知道，身体上的疼痛感能消除一部分心理上的酸楚，我用力握拳，让指甲扎进手心里。我当然不会和真正什么都不懂的人上床，在那间酒吧里和金廷祐对上眼我就知道他不单单是什么因为失恋欲求不满的善良小区青年。但我依然允许了他向我靠近，也许是他那张漂亮而无邪的脸在明灭的灯光中蛊惑了我，让我情不自禁放松了警惕。</p><p>Play with fire.</p><p>他还是维持着那种柔软的神态，笑着对我说，“哥不也是在用我忘掉以前的男朋友吗？我在你面前提到渽民的时候，你也在想那个人。都是在利用，为什么悠太哥就可以生气？”</p><p>“你没有和别的人约过吧，我是唯一一个。其实哥也很笨拙，随便说点什么能引起你联想的话，就像被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳起来。你现在到底是在生我的气还是生自己的气呢？”他继续说下去，仿佛这些话已经在他脑子里旋转了很久，终于排着队说出口，“前几天终于听清了，李泰容，哥总是无意识叫的名字。”</p><p>他说得很隐晦，但我知道我是在什么样的情景下才会叫那三个字，或者说我在叫李泰容的时候，我完全清醒地纵容自己这么去做。现在的感觉像是小时候的睡前，总喜欢把自己蒙在被子里，严严实实的一点缝隙也不留，呼出来的热气反过来扑到脸上发闷也不会松开，因为担心外面有会把我吃掉的怪物。</p><p>躲不掉，金廷祐准备充分所以干净利落地揭开了我的保护壳，毫不拖泥带水。</p><p>他不需要我回答，自顾自地说下去，“我好像已经没有那么喜欢渽民了，今天看到他和男朋友接吻也不过是觉得有点难过。另外你却一次也没有在我面前提过那个人，太不公平了。”</p><p>“不是你自己说的吗，不要喜欢没有可能的人了。但你自己都没有做到。”</p><p>我终于真心实意地向自己坦白，我依然想念着李泰容。像海潮一样的钝痛在每个晚上把我淹没，不断地在脑子里做出各种假设。如果、如果、如果，我总觉得只要改变一些，我和李泰容不会走到这个毫无联系的死局。和李泰容恋爱的时候我们甚至连亲吻都很少，但我再也不可能复制那样停留在很久之前，不可抑制的心动。</p><p>“伤心了吗？对不起。”金廷祐摇晃了一下我的手，好像几十秒前冷笑的不是他，“不要哭，哥我爱你啊。”</p><p>疼痛像刀一样浅浅划开了我的胃部，我难受得想要蜷缩起来。可他凑上来伸手想擦掉我的泪水的时候我突然平静了。小骗子，我在心里想。他太容易被看穿了，他对我说的我爱你，是多少？百分之四十？还是百分之三十？他只是被磨练得长大了，终于学会把自己的心分成几块。那我也可以心安理得地接受自己对他也有那么点爱情存在，我甚至对他笑了笑。我们都是这么拙劣，自以为是占上风的猎手，但其实漏洞百出，就这样粗暴地折磨对方，再变本加厉地反击。我们之间存在的爱情从肮脏的泥泞里发芽，要让我们窒息。</p><p>他也会和我一样为对方血淋淋的心痛，这么一想，我好高兴。</p><p>高兴到捧住他的脸亲吻了他的额头，在他眼里闪过一点错愕和羞怯的时候，我适时地说，“我也爱你。”</p><p>湿的、热的，我们纠缠在一起，到最后释放的时候，他咬住了我的脖子，我在那一刻意识到分不开了，没有办法再和他分开。他将是我生命中最后一个顾客。</p><p>我悲哀地想，原来我真的爱上他了。</p><p>*<br/>
——“你知道罗渽民要申请我们学校吗？”</p><p>——“……真的？”</p><p>——“金道英说的，他没必要骗我。你不高兴吗？”</p><p>——“无所谓了。”</p><p>——“哥突然凑过来干嘛？”</p><p>——“我没干什么呀。”</p><p>*<br/>
我打开和金道英的聊天框，再一次点开他发给我的那张照片。办公桌上混乱地散落着高中生们的意愿书，一寸蓝底证件照上的罗渽民看着我笑。但我没有告诉金廷祐，罗渽民并不是一个人来申请。</p><p>李帝努，我终于知道了他的名字。</p><p>金廷祐发现这一点后，一定会垂头丧气，又变成一只沮丧的小狗把自己藏在哪里缩成毛茸茸的一团。锋利的快感让我觉得痛快，我给他留下了一个定时炸弹似的报复，时间到了的时候他的爱情会变成什么呢？我恶毒地盼望着那一天到来，手支着脸看着现在肉眼可见情绪高起来的金廷祐。</p><p>我已经数不清在认识他之后，我们接吻过多少次。但第一次我有一种冲动——我凑近了他，只是在他耳旁的头发上轻轻落下一个吻。怜惜意味的，他好像因为这个有点不好意思。</p><p>我总是被身处痛苦中的他吸引，我对他笑了一下，心里想，再痛苦一点，让我比爱自己更爱你吧。</p><p>虽然我向来如此。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>